The general hypothesis to be tested is that phosphorylation of connexin43 and/or Cx45 regulates a variety of cellular functions. The experiments will address whether: (1) phosphorylation of Cx43 and Cx45 regulates the kinetics of connexin trafficking and/or oligomerization into connexons; (2) connexin phosphorylation regulates the intra- and intermembrane interactions that lead to gap junction channel formation; and (3) phosphorylation of Cx43 and Cx45 regulates gap junction degradation.